


living for your every move

by soldouthaz



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Other, PWP, pillow humping, this is mostly just louis sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz
Summary: Being around Harry is always exciting. Louis swears he’s always discovering new things that he’s never felt before when he’s around him. He gets a shiver down his spine when Harry puts his hand on his lower back, an unexplainable warmness when he presses a deep kiss to the skin of Louis’ cheek. His heart feels like it beats ten times faster and he sometimes wonders if Harry can feel it when it does, when his words slow and his throat drops into his stomach because he simply doesn’t know what to do with the onslaught of sudden desire.Already from just thinking about him alone Louis can feel his skin heat up again, the familiar tremble in his movement. His brain feels hazy around the edges when he closes his eyes and tries to picture how Harry looked only moments ago when he’d kissed Louis goodbye out front of his flat.His lips had been soft just like they always are, thin but thorough as they met Louis’. A swipe of his tongue and a hand on the back of his head, another at his waist, the taste of the sweet wine from dinner still heavy on their taste buds.But it always stops there.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670983
Comments: 25
Kudos: 167





	living for your every move

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is something I wrote for several of the curiouscat word prompts. the words were: finger/finger(s), humping, writhes, and flirty. a huge thank you to ris ([ falsegoodnight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/pseuds/falsegoodnight%20</a>%20rel=)) for always helping me with these and being the best beta I could ask for! ;) enjoy!

After unlocking the front door to his flat and setting the keys down in the bowl beside the entrance, Louis slips off his shoes and stretches his arms high above his head, a soft smile on his face and a subtle redness to his cheeks. It’d been cold outside on their walk home from dinner but Louis hadn’t minded, not when Harry willingly wrapped him up in his jacket. 

He’s still got it on now, the heavy leather hanging off of his much smaller shoulders as he moves through the small apartment. Every few seconds he turns his head to the side, buries his nose in the material, and inhales the sweet vanilla scent still clinging to the surface despite the wind from outside. 

It’s already nearly midnight because he tends to lose track of time when he’s with Harry. He doesn’t bother turning on any lights in the living room, heading down the hall to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. 

In the end, he doesn’t even make it that far. Louis falls down face-first on his bed, burying his smitten grin and high pitched squeal into the duvet. He’s just so  _ excited _ . 

Harry is just - he’s amazing. Louis’ only had a few boyfriends before and each of them have inevitably had some flaw that he couldn’t see himself being able to live with for the rest of his life. His first boyfriend wasn’t always very nice and his second one wasn’t the smartest and his third one told him he never wanted to get married. Louis left all three of them within the first month or so. 

And they weren’t  _ bad _ , necessarily, but there was just a feeling he had that it wasn’t going to last, and Louis’ dreamed his entire life of fairytale romances and cliche happy endings. He knows it’s naive to think he’s the one out of a million that will get to have that, but right now, he doesn’t think he’s too far off. 

They’d met only two months ago but it feels like Louis’ known him for his entire life. The first time Louis saw him he was running late for work and stopped to buy himself a coffee. Harry was in front of him in line, tall and immaculately dressed. There’d been a little girl off to one side, crying loudly and complaining about how she didn’t have enough money to buy the cookie she’d wanted. 

Louis had watched as Harry glanced over at her and guessed what he was about to do before he did it. Harry turned back to the counter and bought her the cookie along with a chocolate milk, kneeling down to hand them both to her.  _ I’m so sorry for holding up the line _ , he’d said to Louis afterward. Louis remembers stuttering, already blushing at the sweet exchange, and saying it was no problem. 

They’d had an awkward introduction where Louis’d blurted out his own name, but Harry had only laughed and offered his in return, sticking out a large hand to introduce himself. He’d still been new in town then, and informed Louis that he planned to start coming by every morning. By the end of it, Louis hadn’t even cared that he was late. He’d been much too busy staring at Harry’s retreating back, and then smiling at him again when he caught his eye on the other side of the glass. 

Fast forward two months of wonderful dates and deep conversations and hand holding and sweet kisses goodbye, Louis thinks he might be in love. He’s fulfilled nearly every part of his dream-boyfriend checklist and it hasn’t even been six months. 

Harry’s kind, considerate, smart, and Louis isn’t embarrassed to admit, painfully handsome. Sometimes when he isn't looking Louis will just admire him, the sharp line of his jaw when he speaks and the softness of the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. He’s gentle, and he’s romantic, and he’s everything Louis could have asked for all wrapped up into one person. 

Louis’ been on several dates with him now, some at their flats and others at a few restaurants and cafes downtown, even a nice picnic in the city park at sunset. Throughout all of their time together so far, there has only been one issue. 

They agreed pretty early on in the relationship that they were going to wait to have sex indefinitely, Harry being more than hesitant after a few times when they’d gotten  _ close _ and Louis had panicked at the thought of taking things further. And, at that time, he  _ had _ been nervous, some not-so-good memories flitting behind his eyelids. 

Now, though -  _ now _ he’s beginning to get impatient. And he doesn’t want to have sex with Harry yet, not quite, but he’s going to have to do  _ something _ about the feverishly desperate feeling he gets around him. There has to be some way to relieve it. 

Sighing into his pillow, Louis snuggles the jacket closer around himself and shifts, his hips gliding across the sheets subconsciously. 

Being around Harry is always exciting. Louis swears he’s always discovering new things that he’s never felt before when he’s around him. He gets a shiver down his spine when Harry puts his hand on his lower back, an unexplainable warmness when he presses a deep kiss to the skin of Louis’ cheek. His heart feels like it beats ten times faster and he sometimes wonders if Harry can feel it when it does, when his words slow and his throat drops into his stomach because he simply doesn’t know what to do with the onslaught of sudden desire. 

Already from just thinking about him alone Louis can feel his skin heat up again, the familiar tremble in his movement. His brain feels hazy around the edges when he closes his eyes and tries to picture how Harry looked only moments ago when he’d kissed Louis goodbye out front of his flat. 

His lips had been soft just like they always are, thin but thorough as they met Louis’. A swipe of his tongue and a hand on the back of his head, another at his waist, the taste of the sweet wine from dinner still heavy on their taste buds. 

But it always stops there. 

Because Harry’s respectful and when Louis first suggested they wait a bit, he’d agreed without any hesitation. Whatever would make him comfortable, he’d promised, that he was in this for more than just sleeping with him. 

So, he’s perfect basically, and Louis’ happy that he’s been so accommodating. That definitely does  _ not _ mean he’s had any shortage of fantasies whenever Harry leaves him alone again. 

Louis’ hand drifts down in the warm space between the sheet and his own body, cupping the front of his trousers experimentally. It’s not often that he touches himself, but right now he isn’t sure if he can resist. 

The woodsy smell of Harry’s jacket is nearly suffocating but Louis doesn’t dare move away from it. Instead he turns his face even further, exhaling light puffs of air into the soft inner lining of the material. 

Just as he’s loosened his trousers and gotten a true hand around himself, his phone pings from his pocket and startles him. Louis draws it out with a huff and glances at the screen. 

H. pops up in his notifications, a bright green text message alert. Louis almost drops it several times while he tries to unlock it, his arms and hands practically drowning in the jacket. 

_ Had fun tonight :-) _ , it says. 

With shaky  fingers, Louis clicks on the keyboard and types back,  _ me too ;).  _

Lip caught between his teeth, Louis stares at the three dots that pop up to signal that Harry’s typing, eyes fixated on the spot with a giddy kick in his chest. Without even thinking about it, his hips are moving again, driving down subtly into the duvet. 

He knows he could ask Harry for this and he would agree immediately, no questions asked. But Louis adores that first part of a relationship when everything is still new and exciting, when his imagination runs wild with all of the ideas of what’s to come. He wants to hold onto that for just a little bit longer. 

Gasping, his head falls down onto his elbow as one of his thrusts feels particularly good. Stuttering out loud, his gaze shoots back up again at the sound of another text tone. 

_ When can I see you again? _

Both hands clutching his phone, Louis punches out  _ whenever you want _ , then backtracks and deletes it. He can’t seem  _ too _ eager. Not yet, anyway. His hips falter once again, a low moan falling from his lips. 

The phone drops from his hand as he does it once more, and his hand returns to his chest to touch one of his nipples over his shirt underneath the jacket. Louis rubs his cheek against the pillowcase and his eyes flutter shut. Running purely on instinct, Louis grabs for the other pillow and stuffs it beneath his waist, straddling it with his legs. 

And -  _ oh _ . Why hadn’t he thought of this before? The slow drag of his hips is wonderful, the slightly constricting feeling of his clothes and the sheets getting tangled around him only adding to the high. 

Louis can imagine Harry here if he concentrates. Maybe he’s sitting in the corner of the room, Louis muses, watching from a distance as Louis gets himself off. Maybe he’s leaned back and still fully clothed in his winter coat, his eyes hooded as he gazes at how desperate Louis is, rutting against his own pillow and chasing his release. 

In his fantasy he’s embarrassed. The rush of not being able to help himself sends a shiver up his spine, wondering what Harry would think if he could see him now. Wondering what he would  _ say _ . 

Harry’s sweet but he’s got another side to him, a more  _ possessive _ side. Louis’ seen him try to hide it, the way he grips Louis’ hand a little tighter in public, how he wraps him up in his clothes every chance he gets. On the inside, it makes Louis love him even more. 

His mouth drops open around another moan, his forehead creasing as he inhales the linen and the leather. Hips swivelling, Louis grinds down onto the pillow even harder. He digs his nail into the nipple he’d been rubbing, hissing slightly at the shot of pain. 

_ You already asleep? _

With his free hand he picks the phone up from where he’d dropped it, gulping as he reads it over. This time though, his hips don’t cease their movement. If anything, they pick up speed. 

_no!_ he types awkwardly, trying to keep it steady even while his body writhes. _sorry got distracted!_ _i’m free anytime this week after six_ _xx_

The message makes him blush all over again. Harry reads it immediately and Louis wonders if somehow Harry  _ knows _ what he’s doing. There’s no way, but just the thought sends him into a frenzy. His thighs grip the pillow between his thighs, his muscles tensing as he jerks forward and backward. 

_ Distracted? _ Harry texts back, a smirking emoji sent right afterward. 

He’s still very much turned on but Louis can’t help the short giggle, picturing Harry’s face as the emoticon. Then he sombers again as his tummy contracts, his breath leaving him when he grinds down harshly. 

Trousers undone at the top, the button and zipper drag along his prick still encased in his underwear with predictable pressure. His length is nestled right between the open clasp and the feeling of that combined with the wrinkled pattern of the pillow cradling his hips makes his eyes roll backward. 

_ very distracted _ . Louis sends back. 

Behind his eyelids, he settles comfortably back into the fantasy he’d created. That Harry’s been watching him this entire time, rutting down into the sheets. That maybe he’s already gotten a hand around his cock because he just can’t help it after seeing Louis so desperate for him. 

Louis pictures him standing from the chair in the far corner of the room, approaching the side of the bed. Each phantom footstep feels more real than it should, the AC kicking on and making him shiver and arch his back further in a steady rhythm. 

If Harry  _ were _ here, Louis would put on more of a show. He’s relatively shy but he can picture himself presenting for him, on his knees or starfished out on the bed. He can imagine saying filthy things he’s never considered before, like  _ take me _ or  _ I’m yours _ or  _ I need you _ . 

As it is, Louis can’t help but to become even more frantic as he grinds frustratedly into the pillow, pausing to roll his hips in wide circles. He’s sweating now, perspiration on the back of his neck and underneath his arms, chasing his release. 

Just last night he’d dreamed much of the same scenario. That Harry was here with him,  _ beside _ him while he touched himself. That he’d leaned over close enough that Louis could feel his breath curling hot around the spot behind his ear, whispering everything he was going to do to him. 

His phone pings again but Louis feels too good to stop to check it, his fingertips lowering again to play with his nipples. The lower part of his back is beginning to ache from the repetitive swivel of his hips but he feels almost mindless with it now, too giddy and worked up to stop. 

At this point he’s lost any amount of patience he’d had in the beginning,  humping the pillow like his body has a mind of its own. His brain flashes back to earlier that night when they’d said goodbye. He wonders if Harry would have come inside the flat if he’d asked him to. If they’d be acting out those same scenarios right now. 

He gathers by this point in his dream Harry would be right on top of him. He’d be touching him everywhere he could, finished with the teasing, hands sliding up the material of his top, of his  _ own _ jacket, revealing bits of Louis’ honeyed skin. It would be just on the edge of too much and Louis would probably struggle to keep in his noises,  mewling under his familiar weight. 

Rocking faster, Louis pinches at his chest like he thinks Harry might one day, biting down on the collar of his leather jacket. There’ll be teeth marks there tomorrow but he can’t even bring himself to be concerned, so close now that his face contorts and his breathing falters, gasping higher and higher. 

He pictures Harry’s broader body blanketing his own, helping him find the perfect rhythm. He imagines soft murmured praises into his neck, Harry encouraging him until he can’t hold it in any longer. 

And then, just before he came, he would grip Louis by the neck and turn his head to the side, drinking the whimpers from his mouth as he began to shake with his desperation. 

That sets him over the edge. Louis humps the pillow quickly as his chest rattles with uneven breaths, a dry sob sounding through the room as he comes. The smell of pine and vanilla drifts back into his senses slowly, the scent,  _ Harry’s _ scent, surrounding him. 

As he begins to relax, Louis rolls over numbly until he’s spread out on the clean side of the bed, cool, drying cum sticking to his abdomen. He glances down at it for a moment, surprised with how carried away he’d gotten, then drops his head back onto the place where the other pillow should have been. Once he’s able to catch his breath he’s laughing happily into the quiet space around him. 

Arm flopping down beside him, Louis’ fingers graze the shape of his cellphone still laying out on the bed. 

His brain lights up, wondering what Harry’s response was to his slightly suggestive text. Louis thinks maybe he sent a picture, or said something else  flirty that will send his heart rate up all over again. Or maybe he’d even tried to call and Louis managed to miss it, distracted in the throes of his orgasm. Whatever it is, his body thrums in anticipation, tilting the phone up toward his face to unlock it. He clicks onto the messages app, his breath caught in his throat - 

_ Goodnight, love. Sleep well and dream of me Xx H.  _

All of the rest of his energy drains out of him. He settles back into the clean side of the bed and laughs lightly again, clutching the phone to his chest. It’s another few minutes before he’s able to stop smiling so wide that he can’t see before he replies. 

_ goodnight h. i always do. xx _

Louis turns over and collapses onto the cool side of the sheets with sweat still clinging thick to his skin and Harry’s jacket on his shoulders, his phone face up with their messages stark against the glaring white screen, and a bright, hazy grin on his face. 

+

“Lou, why are there bite marks on my jacket?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, you can reblog it [here](https://soldouthaz.tumblr.com/post/623634283607867392/living-for-your-every-move) :)
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr and twitter @soldouthazhere :)


End file.
